


Lollipops and Pretty Socks

by sososoft



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Donghyuck is so aesthetic in this, Falling In Love, House Party, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Socks, Tall Socks, it's not ageplay though; it's more of a size thing; otp!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososoft/pseuds/sososoft
Summary: Donghyuck likes to suck things. He particularly enjoys wrapping his lips around sweet lollipops and drenching them with sticky droplets of sugar thickened saliva.When Renjun takes him to a college party where he meets a beautiful stranger, this man will fall into wonder for just how much Donghyuck enjoys sucking on things.





	Lollipops and Pretty Socks

Donghyuck liked the way the sugar tasted with saliva slathered atop his cotton candy pink lollipop. When he sucked his small lips around it’s scrumptious curve he could slurp off thick wet drops of sweet candy goodness. 

 

He held no shame in the act, sprawled in the soft green grass with his mauved thigh high socks swinging knee up in the air. Donghyuck had found the secret to focusing on his literature readings. 

 

He swirled his tongue around the tip of his treat, cupping his lips down to drench more wet goodness over tasty sugar so he could slurp heavily - slurp heavenly tastes of delicious syrup. 

 

“God Hyuck you make it look like porn.” a familiar voice plopped down beside him in interruption. 

 

Renjun was welcome. His best friend would always be welcome. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he kept his focus on a particular paragraph explaining the complexity of laws that dicated the types of people who immigrated to America and how they may have shaped stereotypes. 

 

Renjun wouldn’t receive a lick of attention without earning it. 

 

“Will you bring one of those to the party tonight and pick us up a couple hot guys?” He was beginning to earn it, earning first a broad smile from his sugar stained pearly whites. 

 

Donghyuck shifted in place his white cotton athletic short shorts rode halfway up his bare ass as he gave his friend the light of day. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t even change.” Renjun teased while tugging at the soft sag of his lilac sweater. Donghyuck shrugged off his comment and wound his arms tightly around his best friends waist. 

 

“I can’t believe you expected me to.” he teased back while looking around. 

 

This time he unwrapped a ring pop - party provided - and pressed the sweet glass of strawberry flavored food like product to his lips while still maintaining a perfect side hug. It was a talent. 

 

“No one hot is here yet.” Renjun sighed in his boredom while pulling Donghyuck into the drinks area aka the kitchen. 

Oh boy was he wrong. 

 

If Donghyuck hadn’t been very accustomed to holding things between his lips for long periods of time - the ring pop would have most definitely fallen to the floor. 

 

A man. Not a boy. Not a wannabe man. A broad shouldered slim waisted, muscular, full lipped nicest smile he’d ever seen man - joked with another at the keg. 

 

Donghyuck felt his stomach do a little flip, another little flop. He must have been squeezing Renjun’s waist pretty tight because his best friend ruffled his hair in a perfect tousle. 

 

“Calm down Romeo. You’ll start to drool.” this interruption was both appreciated and not. Donghyuck gained the insight to check himself without seeming too obvious. He let go of Injunnie, let his sweater drop off one shoulder. He sucked the lollipop out of his mouth with an audible pop and licked his lips. All the while, heat crept up his spine spreading a shy red hue to the tips of his ears. But his interruption did break him from his fantasy of being swept up against a wall and slammed into with his clearly massive cock. They were visions that had his thighs trembling together, waving in shakes that edged the top of one of his socks down just above his knee. 

 

“Clearly I call the slimmer one. He’s definitely hotter. Do you see that face?” Renjun was still talking, referring to the boyish man to whom this sexy stranger was joking with. 

 

“You mean Lucas?” Donghyuck had met the strangers friend just a few weeks before at a party when Renjun was studying his ass off to pass an organic chem test. 

 

“Lucas… I can hear me moaning it right now.” Renjun didn’t even need to check himself - as his confidence was oozing enough sex appeal to make anyone want to moan. Donghyck envied the way he just marched right up to him to flirt. 

 

In a panic, Donghyuck followed, stood awkwardly across the counter and tried to play the look off as aloof by pouring himself a red drink of alcohol and fruit punch. 

 

“That will make you throw up pink you know.” he felt him before he heard him fully speak. 

 

The broad shouldered stranger stepped closer in a full on invasion. Donghyuck recalled the heat resonating in his spine. He had to. It was now bursting in crackles of flame that wouldn’t let up despite the biggest gulp of punch he’d ever taken. 

 

With a red stain around the top of his small mouth, Donghyuck looked up and fell into the daze of the strangers heaven. 

 

“You like it sweet though, don’t you.” The stranger gestured to his hand

He was talking to him. He was gesturing to his hand - which Donghyuck forgot also held the ring of a lolly he’d barely begun to suck on. 

 

When he glanced down a small nod communicated feebly from his suddenly heavy head and Donghyuck lifted the hand backwards to taste the candy in a small lick. 

 

“I like to suck on things.” he said dumbly, internally cringing at the obvious fumble. Yet, the stranger was smiling, warming his way closer to tower several inches over him. 

 

He was tall and broad and beautiful. Donghyuck had never seen anything like him before in his life. 

 

“Me too.” Donghyuck slowly wandered towards the realization that this stranger was teasing him and felt his whole face drop into a playful pout. 

 

“Aww don’t be sad.” the genuine flecks of warmth were really feeding the flames that now wilded down his tender thighs, causing them to wiggle together just a little bit more. “I’m Hyunwoo, a grad student studying law. What about you?” 

 

His voice crept into his mind like a smooth poison that was specifically crafted to slowly warp into every nerve beneath his supple skin. 

 

Donghyuck shivered his way closer and tried his best to remember how to speak. His voice held a soft tone, shying far more than he expected it to. 

 

“I’m Donghyuck and I don’t know what i’m studying. I’m just a freshman.” he wasn’t one of those innocent you can fuck with me and make me cry freshman though. Donghyuck prided in his soul, in his pop culture manufactured idea of how to make men want him since he wanted them in return. 

 

“How old are you?” Hyunwoo probably just wanted to make sure he wasn’t flirting with the wrong type of person. Or maybe he was just trying to ease Donghyuck’s nerves, “Can I see some ID here?” 

 

Yup, he was seeking soft shakes of giggles. Donghyuck didn’t have his ID just anywhere. It was tucked in the pocket of his shoe, yes, he wore the sort of white sneakers that fit like skater shoes with a small pocket just big enough for an ID or a credit card zipped on the side. He bent down. 

 

No. You don’t understand. Donghyuck bent down, intentionally showing of the round perk of his ass, the arch of his slim back, all to show the broad shouldered stranger his drivers licence. “I’m almost nineteen. And you?” His nerves were beginning to warm up. Donghyuck found himself completing coherent sentences as he rose from the position - ID tucked back away. 

“Almost twenty seven.” he was a man… 

 

“I didn’t know old guys could be so hot.” There he was, Donghyuck warmed closer to his usual perky self. He pressed his forearms to the kitchen counter and leaned his way into the conversation. 

 

Conveniently the position allowed his back to arch and his thighs to press together leaning his ass in a perfect upward position - even if his tall pink socks were sliding down just a little. 

 

Renjun and Lucas were nowhere to be found and even though drunk and soon to be - partygoers continued to make their way in and out of the kitchen for more liquid courage, It felt like only the two of them stood there for quality conversation. 

 

Donghyuck was making him laugh. 

 

He found himself adoring the deep tone of his laugh, a gentle easily mockable heh heh heh that calmed the flames in his chest to a comforting simmer. They still ignited the soft curve of his lush thighs which shifted forward and back slowly while he listened attentively. 

 

“I didn’t know I’d want to slam a freshman against the wall and shove my face in his ass but here we are.” 

 

Bam.

 

Just when Donghyuck found his confidence. 

 

Bam. 

 

His thighs dropped and he might have fell if he wasn’t so focused on sucking that sweet candy attached to his finger, if he wasn’t leaning fully against the counter for support. 

 

He’d forgotten about his drink until that moment which he reached for and changed hands to gulp it generously. 

 

The gentle warmth of happy buzz calmed his nerves again, boosted him just enough to step away from the counter so he could press himself up against the strangers chest. 

 

Against Hyunwoo’s chest. 

 

It was so broad and his white tee was so soft that he wanted to fall asleep and dream into his fantasy right upon it. 

 

Donghyuck felt his thighs quiver again and he held onto his broad shoulder for support. 

 

“So when are we going to make that happen sir?” Donghyuck’s soft long dark lashes fluttered as he gave him a doe eyed fuck me gaze that would make any man weak. 

 

He only wanted to make this man a little weak. 

 

Hyunwoo’s shirt was the first to go. Some poor souls bedroom was the prime location where they shared saliva and sugar while Donghyuck made show of slicking up his candy and sweetening up Hyunwoo’s soft full lips. 

 

Sticky kisses shared low laughs and soft giggles that broke into needy whines when Hyunwoo used his strong hands to soak up the soft of Donghyuck’s thighs. 

 

He was bare back against the wall. 

 

Donghyuck wasn’t worried about the tatters of his clothes across the floor.    
  
He wasn’t wondering why the man left the tall pink socks on his thighs. 

 

He wasn’t worried about judgement when Hyunwoo saw his lace satin pink panties that triangled at the tip of his crevice leaving his ass without wonder. 

 

No. 

 

Donghyuck focused on drawing deep lines of red across his brick shoulders, he focused on thrashing their hips together in audacious need for something daring, for skin against skin in heed of mouths soaking up the heat of their desire. 

 

A mutual desire. 

 

Donghyuck felt the heat of his sticky sweet body slip lower, lower. He felt his thighs cup the strength of those massive shoulders. He stopped feeling.

 

Nerves exploded, sensitive sensitive nerves burst to rattle lush shocks of electricity down his soft thighs. 

 

Soft thighs that he squeezed in pulses against his head with each rattling slurp the man took against his tender entrance. 

 

Tongue sought deep confines of pleasure that Donghyuck doused over the walls with deep gulps of his breathy moans. He plugged them up with deep sucks against the sweet sugar of his ring pop. 

 

Donghyuck was thankful to have something to suck on. 

 

Something. 

 

Somehow. 

 

Slick digits drenched warm fizzles of liquid up within him and Donghyuck thought… he thought that if he could just tug more red marks across his back that Hyunwoo would bless him with more. 

 

“Yes, yes.” he tore the sucker from his lips and complemented the gluttonous angle holding him up so well. 

 

Moans shadowed into more words seeking writhing grinds and quivering thighs. 

 

Donghyuck drank in the crisp air choking on his own voice. He needed more.

 

They both needed more. 

 

Protests wiggled in Donghyuck’s hips when the man pulled back, when his Hyunwoo lowered him to the floor and spread the thick heat of sweet and savory kisses against his needy small mouth. 

 

His lips still tasted like strawberry lollipop and Donghyuck held onto that flavor with soft needy licks and meshes of more sweet lips. 

 

“Do you want my cock inside you baby?” His voice bit through the air in hazy poison - yet again devouring his every nerve in trembles that sucked the heat out of his mouth with one airy vivid moan. 

 

“Yes please” he tried to break the words through the whines. 

 

He tried. 

 

Donghyuck tried not to shake so much when he was lifted again. When he found his thigh draping over one broad shoulder extending his tall sock all the way down to his ankle just so Hyunwoo could reach. 

 

What he found next wasn’t pain.

 

It wasn’t an ache. 

 

There was no word for the goodness that entered his needy bottom. Even his airy moans couldn’t paint the walls with how good it felt to accept Hyunwoo’s massive thick cock all the way down to the hilt with mutual needy grinds. 

 

He just

 

Fit. 

 

Their souls combined in the thick cool puffs of air that rose between their heated mouths. Hyunwoo sought another kiss drenched in savory strawberry sweetness. It was a kiss to challenge his bendy Donghyuck who would do just about anything to taste those full firm lips. 

 

Heaven wrapped around the both of them fitting puffy clouds of comfort pillowing their bodies in perfect unified thrusts and grinds. 

 

“Hyunwoo” Donghyuck finally ached out his name when the man surprised him by lifting his free thigh to thrash him against the wall - binding himself even deeper. 

 

It wasn’t until the man stopped to grind, to slowly saturate that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Donghyuck tremble… it wasn’t until then that Donghyuck knew their souls were connected.

 

He could have sworn that the man said “I love you” just before they drenched one another in thick gulps of come. 

 

“Strawberries,” Donghyuck insisted when he settled to his knees. Rushes of hazy after visions fit in his mind. It was easy for him to push the sticky ring pop up the underside of Hyunwoo’s fragile cock.

 

It was his turn to impress the man. 

 

It was Hyunwoo’s turn to lean against the wall in absolute wonder for just how special the other was. 

 

His eyes were large, doe like. His mouth was soft as he tongued trails of savory come and sticky candy in licks up and down his massive, sensitive cock. 

 

Donghyuck craved deeper than he ever had before, drenching soft sucks of small lips in lathers of sweet saliva up every vein, over every edge of his ridge when finally he sucked himself around the rim of his head. 

 

“Tasty” muffled around that heated skin, already twitching from the impact of his mouth alone. 

 

He couldn’t avoid how good it felt, how good it felt to be pressed down to his knees and commanding attention from the tastiest cock he’d ever pressed between his lips. The lollipop finally fell to the floor.

 

It’d gotten in the way of his new prize.

 

Soft fingers cleverly worked at gulps of his skin, at traces of his sensitive balls. Donghyuck massaged and warmed over every free lick of space where his mouth couldn’t reach. 

 

He played against dangerous grounds seeking nothing more than sticky warm come all over his face and down his throat. 

 

Donghyuck had seen a lady swallow a sword once. She relaxed her throat. He relaxed his. She tilted her head, He tilted his. 

 

Warm tender tight throat lowered around the sticky prize of Hyunwoo’s cock in challenges that trembled the man’s thighs just as much as he’d taken to his just moments before. 

 

Donghyuck didn’t forget the way he slammed and ground generously inside of him.

 

He couldn’t forget with sticky warm come leaking down his soft inner thighs messing up his socks. He couldn’t forget with come so far within him that he tasted lingers of it within his mouth.

 

Or maybe that was just the vivid imagination that Hyunwoo inspired.

 

He saw himself waking up in the middle of the night just to treat himself to lavish laps of this very cock - with expressed permission of course.  

 

He imagined himself laying in the luxury of a bath with this cock grinding idly between his thighs, teasing his consistent need for more, for him. 

 

Donghyuck pulled up with gasps for air, choking on saliva within his throat. Thick strings of it were easily lapped away from the tip of his handsome cock. 

 

“You taste so good.” he whined, diving back for more. 

 

He felt himself diving back for more with throbs and pulses, swirls of lavish licks. 

 

Donghuck knew when a tug fit around his lips that he was going to receive the best of those moans. 

 

Warm come coated his mouth, his tongue, drenched down his throat, lavished over his face as he came up for air. 

 

He felt perfect. 

 

He felt beautiful. 

 

And when Donghyuck peered up proudly he saw the warmth in Hyunwoo’s satisfied gaze.

 

“I’m keeping you, if that’s okay.” he man insisted through quickly paced breaths while he thumbed the come from Donghyuck’s cheek and lips. 

 

“Yes please.” Donghyuck answered with his soft hands feeling gently up the sensitive inner edges of his thighs. 

 

Hyunwoo must have approved because he was joined on the floor for lazy cuddles and soft get to know you words. 

 

“You really do like sucking things huh.” Hyunwoo made him laugh. He’d always come to make him laugh and blush in sight of hiding deep within his chest. 

 

Even though Donghyuck couldn’t remember how they’d gotten up the stairs, or exactly what point they both appeared to be naked, he knew that it didn’t matter with their souls kept in pretty packages deep within each others thoughts - only truly working when intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's not Nahyuck. 
> 
> Welcome to my main otp?


End file.
